1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gaming, particularly casino gaming using a roulette system, and more particularly to a side bet wager and game used in conjunction with play at an electronic or physical roulette station.
2. Background of the Art
Roulette is a well-known game of chance enjoyed throughout the world. The equipment used for playing roulette generally comprises a roulette wheel and a game surface.
The roulette wheel generally comprises a horizontally disposed wheel mounted in a bowl-shaped housing. The wheel is adapted to rotate about a vertical axis and includes a plurality of pockets disposed around its periphery. Each pocket has a unique number associated with the pocket, as well as a color associated therewith. Each pocket is adapted to receive a small ball, which is introduced into the bowl-shaped housing by an operator or croupier as the wheel is set in motion. The wheel is typically spun in one direction and the ball projected around the circumference of the housing in an opposite direction. As the ball loses speed, it rolls down the concave housing wall, eventually coming to rest in one of the pockets. The outcome or result of the spin is the number and color associated with the pocket in which the ball comes to rest.
The game surface includes a plurality of wagering areas indicating various numbers, colors, parities (the odd or even quality of a number) and groupings of numbers. One or more players make wagers on a predicted outcome of a spin of the roulette wheel. A players indicates his or her wager by placing one or more wagering devices, such as chips or markers representing an amount of the wager, at a predetermined location on the game surface corresponding to a predicted outcome of a spin of the roulette wheel. There are several types of wagers possible in the traditional Roulette game. For example, one may place a wager on a single number, or two numbers (by placing your chip so it straddles the line on the game board surface between any two numbers). There are red, black, odd and even bets, and, a “dozens” bet made on the 12 consecutive numbers where wagers are placed in boxes marked 1-12, 13-24 or 25-36, for example, for a 36 number roulette game.
In attempts to enhance the betting opportunities of the traditional Roulette game including a board game surface and roulette wheel, besides providing the ability to place traditional wagers, e.g., wager on a particular number by placing one or more chips or markers within the wagering area(s) corresponding to that number, or, wager on groupings of individual numbers, additional novel wagering areas have been proposed for additional “side betting.”
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,442 describes a modified roulette game offering an additional betting opportunity. When a winning bet in the conventional layout is determined by the operation of the roulette wheel, a random number generator also generates and displays one of the conventional roulette numbers, i.e., 1-36, 0 or 00. If the number displayed by the random number generator is the same as the winning number that is determined by the roulette wheel spin outcome, the side bet on that number is an additional winning bet.
Published US Patent Document No. 20100164172 (Au-Yeung) describes a method of playing a game, including roulette using a gaming apparatus to generate one of a plurality of specified outcomes upon which a player of the game may place a bet upon that outcome occurring. The method has the steps of: a. providing a gaming apparatus capable of generating one of a plurality of specified outcomes; b. providing a layout having a plurality of betting areas corresponding to said specified outcomes generated by the gaming apparatus, whereby a player may place a bet on the outcome of a play of the gaming apparatus; c. providing a random generator device to produce one or more random events; d. providing a plurality of separate multi-choice random event betting areas corresponding to the random events produced by the random generator device, each separate multi-choice random event betting area being associated with one or more different betting areas corresponding to a specified outcome of the gaming machine, whereby a player may place a bet forecasting separately; the specified outcome generated by the gaming apparatus and a random event produced by the random generator device; e. allowing a player to place a bet on at least one on: a specified outcome generated by the gaming apparatus, and/or the specified outcome generated by the gaming apparatus and a random event of the random event generator device; f. playing the gaming apparatus and at the same time generating a random event via the random event generator device; g. determining whether a player has placed a winning bet; and h. paying on a winning bet.
Published US Patent Document No. 2008258383 describes a roulette game including a board game surface and roulette wheel, wherein besides the traditional roulette wheel wagering opportunities, an additional novel wagering area is provided for additional “side betting.” That is, a side wagering area comprising ten individual wagering areas corresponding to a digit value 0, . . . , 9, is provided for the game board surface. A bettor may conduct a wager by placing a chip or marker on a particular digit value of the side wagering area for indicating a wager that a resulting digit of a one digit or two digit whole number roulette spin outcome will match that digit value being wagered. The payout odds for a winning side bet adheres to house advantages established for both American and European style roulette games.
Published US Patent Document No. 20090098921 (Manning et al.) describes apparatus having a computing device operable to: determine 21 symbols; cause the 21 symbols to be displayed in a grid pattern in which there are three rows with seven symbols per row, and seven columns with three symbols per column; determine a first outcome based on only a first subset of the 21 symbols, the first subset containing 15 symbols; determine a second outcome based on only a second subset of the 21 symbols, the second subset containing 15 symbols; determine a third outcome based on only a third subset of the 21 symbols, the third subset containing 15 symbols; and cause a payment to be provided to a player based on at least one of the first outcome, the second outcome, and the third outcome.
Published US Patent Document 20080006996 (Frankel) describes a method of playing a roulette game using the steps of: (a) establishing rules of play for a roulette game that may be played in a series of rounds, (b) affording a player an opportunity to make a primary wager on each round of the roulette game in accordance with the established rules of the roulette game, (c) establishing rules of play for a secondary wager to be played substantially concurrently with the roulette game wherein a chip is wagered, and the odds of receiving a favorable outcome of the secondary wager depend upon the current number of favorable outcomes of the secondary wager and the outcome of the secondary wager is determined independently of the outcome of the roulette game, wherein (i) if the outcome of the secondary wager is unfavorable, then the current number of favorable outcomes is set to an initial value and the chip is confiscated, (ii) if the outcome of the secondary wager is favorable, then the current number of favorable outcomes is incremented and the chip is either: (1) exchanged for an incremented chip which is used in a subsequent round of secondary wagering, or (2) surrendered for a payout which is dependent upon the current number of favorable outcomes and reinitializing the number of favorable outcomes, (d) affording a player an opportunity to make a secondary wager on a series of rounds of play of the roulette game, the player of the secondary wager selecting criteria of the secondary wager in accordance with the established rules of the secondary wager, (e) playing a series of rounds of the roulette game in accordance with the established rules, (f) determining if a secondary wager was made, wherein if the secondary wager was made, determining the outcome of the secondary wager.
Other forms of side bets in gaming systems that are shown to enhance a game of chance are listed below. To win the secondary wager one must often win a sequence of games in a row and thus qualify for a bonus jackpot. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,810 to Williams (Roulette Apparatus) discloses a roulette wheel that includes such a bonus jackpot. The roulette apparatus of Williams may pay a bonus jackpot to the winner of the primary game (e.g. roulette) upon the occurrence of a specified condition (e.g. when a number occurs three times in a row). A similar game is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,161 to Boylan et al. (Wagering Game with a Set of Rounds and Bets) wherein a player makes a secondary wager on a predetermined number of rounds of a primary game. If the player wins all of the rounds, the player is rewarded with a bonus jackpot. Another roulette game with a bonus jackpot is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,798 to Adams et al. (Apparatus for Playing a Roulette Game Including a Progressive Jackpot). In each of the aforementioned games, if the player is to win the bonus jackpot, the player must also win the primary game. Thus, winning of the jackpot is dependent upon winning the primary game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,833 to Lamie (Apparatus for Detecting a Series of Game Outcomes) teaches a similar method for accumulating a bonus jackpot. Lamie discloses a slot machine that determines the odds of successfully completing a number of hypothetical games. During play, if the actual outcome falls to match the hypothetical outcome, then the jackpot is increased. If the actual outcome meets the hypothetical outcome, then the bonus jackpot is paid out. Much like Williams, the player cannot win the bonus jackpot unless the player also wins the primary game.
U.S. Pat. No. RE38,982 (Gambling Game System and Methods) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,998 (Blackjack Game System and Methods), both to Forte et al., disclose multiple bonus jackpots that are paid out at certain frequencies—the larger the jackpot, the less frequently the payout is made. The bonus jackpots are paid out upon the occurrence of a certain condition, and the player does not make a secondary wager or choose the conditions to be wagered upon. The player is often detached from the wagering process, and as such the game is less enjoyable than a game with more player involvement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,885 (Electronic Gaming System and Method for Multiple Play Wagering) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,431 (Gaming System and Method for Multiple Play Wagering), both to Ornstein, teach a method of placing a secondary wager on consecutive wins of a primary game. To win the secondary wager, the player must necessarily win the primary game. A similar wagering system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,492 to Markowiak (Method of Playing a Better Game Using Special Payoff Tables) that uses special “win buttons” to track the number of consecutive wins. Markowiak's invention changes the house edge in each round of play to favor the player by increasing the payout. It is important to note that the chance of winning each individual round remains constant. Such an arrangement attempts to induce the player to continue betting. Unfortunately, this same arrangement also increases the chances that a player will strike a large jackpot, and thus reduces the casino's profit. Furthermore, like most of the prior art, to win the secondary wager the player must also win the primary game.